hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Red Dodge Coronet Superbee - 5647df.jpg
This is a sweet pic!!!! How come all your photos don't look like this? Very nice though. What kind of camera and setup did you use for this? BigBadBrad01 19:50, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Brad, thank you for the compliment! The reason most of my pictures don't look like this is because I hate to open them! This particular model was one I happened to get lucky and find about 6 just like it right around my little town. (Stores that have a good selection of Hot Wheels are few and far between here where I live!) So, since I had plenty to leave unopened, I took out one and photographed it. As to my photography techniques and equipment, I use a Konica Minolta Maxxum 5D DSLR, which has a 6.1 megapixel capability. The lens I use to do my car photography is a 18-70mm zoom lens, capable of focussing down to 7 inches from the front of the lens - this makes it perfect for photographing my Hot Wheels! The rest of my technique is this: I use a new sheet of printer paper, set it up the tall way and put the car on the front end and prop the back of it straight up against cd cases or whatever is handy. This makes for no visible corners showing in my pictures behind the car. I set the camera on manual, 100 ISO (to keep the graininess down to the minimum), a 30 second exposure length and f/36. This f/36 aperture setting is very nice for keeping the depth of field sharp and allowing all parts of my cars to be in sharp focus. Well, during the 30 seconds of exposure, I have the car on the white paper, the flourescent light from directly overhead blocked right above the car so that it only filters in, indirectly, from the sides and front, and then I put my camera securely on a tripod and using two cd's, point the silver sides towards the car, one on either side of the camera, and reflect the light right on the white paper and car. This gives it a real even exposure, especially if I move the cd's around alot to light up everything that shows in the frame. Be sure you use the camera's self timer release to start the picture, or you might inadverdantly get a little blur. From the looks of your recent pictures, it looks like you have your little photo booth set and working well! I don't know if you noticed it or not, but there was a picture you uploaded of the HWC Redline Deora II that I have tinkered with, using the great photo-editing program I use - Adobe Photo Deluxe. It's got a button that just cleans up pictures to look like they're naturally supposed to look. That's why that particular picture of yours has a much whiter background. It takes care of the bad, yellowish lighting from incandescent bulbs and makes the pictures look more normal. I hope you don't mind - I just wanted to see what the car would look like with the background more like it was supposed to be. I take it you did use a white background for that image? Thanks again for the compliment! HaarFager 08:29, 18 October 2008 (UTC)